Earth Bound
by GeneralWolfen
Summary: When Twilight and her friends are teleported to Earth, they have one problem... they're humans!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hit writer's block with The Honorable Way. This story occured to me a few days ago and I am acting upon it before I forget it. Uses characters from dark Days and Bell's Toll just for the sake of using them again.

-Planet Earth-

Bruno sat comfortably in front of his monitor, surveying the security sweep. Thieves had taken to breaking onto his property, so he had installed cameras to keep an eye on the premesis. After checking that all was clear, he stood up and stretched. Walking out of his security room, he moved down the hall and opened another door. Flicking the light on, he sighed lovingly as he gazed around at his military collection. He had every type of submachine gun, shotgun, heavy machine gun and knife at his disposal, as he had been collecting for years. Picking up an M1 Garand rifle and some ammunition, he moved back out of the room and headed outside. Bruno's collection was the reason the theieves had been trying to break in. The cameras were just a precaution, to serve as a warning to the thieves that he knew they were there. If they did manage to get into the house, they would have to go through with him... Fully trained in how to use all his weapons. He personally favored the MG42. He had even set it up at one end of the hallways just in case they tried to ambush him. Walking over to his target range, he set the ammo on the ground. Loading a clip into the rifle, he heard the satisfying *click* and took careful aim.

-Equestria-

Twilight Sparkle and her friend Rarity sat around Twilight's table, drinking tea and chatting happily.  
>"And he's planning on proposing to her today!"<br>"Oooh... I wonder how Octavia will respond..."  
>"Oh deary, you know how long her and Mac have been dating!"<br>"True..." Twilight gave a small sigh. She and Hanz had been dating for a while as well. Their romance was blossoming and Twilight felt like any day Hans might pop the question himself. Noticing Rarity had stopped talking and was watching her oddly, Twilight realized she had drifted off into her thoughts. "Oh, sorry Rarity."  
>Rarity smiled. "It's alright darling. I'm sure whatever it was, it was romantic because of the look you had..."<br>Twilight sighed. "Oh, I was just thinking of Hans and me... our future..."  
>Rarity nodded. Just as she went to speak, they heard a scream from outside. Jumping up, they rushed outside to see Mac looking slightly shocked while Octavia bounced around him.<br>"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" she was screaming repeatedly.  
>Rarity let out a laugh. "I think we both know what this is about."<p>

Bruno sighed as he finished his usual firing, then looked towards the gate of his home. Seeing a box, he said "That must be it!" Setting his rifle aside, he rushed down the driveway and opened the gate. Lugging the crate inside, he carried it all the way back to his home. Tugging it inside, he opened it and looked in. Letting out a maniacal laugh, he held up a small device. Carrying it tenderly, he headed down the hall to his bedroom. Getting on his personal computer, he looked at the page of the item he had just recieved.  
>"Die Glocke: Top secret Nazi experiment. Offering a piece off the mainframe of one of the "teleporters" uncovered by the Red Army in 1945! Bargain at $10,000!"<br>Bruno smiled and looked at the device again. It was shaped like a box, with German writing inset into the sides and several small switches. Noticing a socket in the top, he quickly rushed out to get an extension cable.

Mac and Octavia sat happily on a bench in the park, surrounded by friends. The Mane 6 were offering their congratulations, Karl and Hans were patting Mac on the back and Ditzy was giving Karl hintful looks. Vinyl Scratch sat next to Octavia chatting about the music that would be played at the wedding. Twilight glanced over at Hans, and he looked back, giving her a smile. She returned it and looked at Mac. He was blushing deep red from everypony's compliments

Bruno held up the cord and carefully plugged it into the socket. The cord was wired up to his computer, and hopefully turning on the device would give him some important information on the Nazi regime or something. Holding his breath, he flipped up all the switches. A brilliant flame emitted from the device and burned Bruno's hands. Letting out a cry of pain, he dropped the device. A beam of light emitted out from the middle, and shone out the window.

The ponies all gasped as a beam of light formed in front of the bench. Twilight frowned and trotted close to it. Looking in, she could see grass, some trees and a fence. "Hey guys... Check this out."  
>As the ponies crowded around, the portal suddenly started sucking the air in. The ponies all screamed as they were sucked in...<p>

Bruno jumped up and quickly kicked the device. The device gave a sparkle, then turned off, letting out a quiet whining sound. Rushing out the door, he ran for the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he let the cold water flow over his hands, gently making them feel better. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned the sink off and headed back to his room.

Twilight groaned. Opening her eyes, she saw rainbow colored hair shoved into her face. "Rainbow, move over." When there was no response, Twilight sighed. Rolling over, she put her hands in front of her and got up. "Wait... hands?" she thought, checking again. Indeed, she had hands. Giving herself a look-over, she gasped, then looked at everypony else. They were all humans! Twilight gave a small scream. They were all dressed in plain shirts and pants. Putting her hands over her mouth, Twilight closed her eyes, hoping it was all just a dream. Pinching herself, she gasped louder. "I'm not dreaming!" she cried in mute horror. Looking at her friends again, she saw Hans and Karl were back to the way they were before, complete with their old uniforms. Crawling next to Hans, she shook him gently. "Hans! HANS!" she said, pushing him harder. Hans groaned and opened his eyes. "Whatsitwhoyou...?" he mumbled sleepily. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he jumped up.  
>"Who are you?" he yelled. Looking down, he gasped as he saw he was back in human form with his old uniform. Sputtering and gasping, he looked at everyone else. "I'm... human!" he managed to say. Twilight nodded. Hans looked at her and frowned. "You still have your horn!"<br>Twilight gasped and reached up. Indeed, her horn was protruding still from her forehead. Feeling her flank, she saw she also still had a tail. Hans smiled. Feeling himself, he grinned. 'I'm one hundred percent human again!"  
>Twilight scowled. Looking at Rainbow, she saw that Rainbow still had her wings and tail, as well as Fluttershy and Ditzy. Rarity and Vinyl still had their horns and tails. Looking further, she saw a beautiful woman with slightly gray skin and black hair lying peacefully next to a large man wearing all red. Hans came up next to her and offered his hand. "You won't be used to two feet, so you'll need help." Twilight smiled and took his hand, getting gently to her feet.<p>

Bruno scowled down at the wrecked device. It was smoking and fizzling gently. Gingerly removing the socket, he saw that his computer had fried out. "Aw shit..." he mumbled. Sighing, he walked out of his room and headed for the security room. Sitting down in front of the monitors, he scrolled through the cameras. Upon reaching the one facing the gate, he frowned. There was a group of people lying on the ground behind the gate on his property, with two of them walking around. Zooming in, Bruno's brain nearly exploded. There was a man in a full Wehrmacht uniform leading around a girl wearing a tail and horn that was walking like she had never walked before. "A furry and a German? What... the... hell...?"

Twilight giggled and gasped as she nearly fell over again. She was quickly getting the hang of walking on two feet. A groaning nearby made her and Hans look. Rainbow was groaning and making small coughing sounds. Flapping her wings, she rose into the air and looked around. Seeing Twilight and Hans, she let out a scream of shock and fell to the ground. Getting up shakily, she saw her own slightly human body and hands and screamed louder.  
>"What is this? Twilight! Fluttershy! Someone!"<br>Twilight quickly stumbled over and hugged Rainbow. "Hey, hey. It's me."  
>"Twi... Twilight? What happened?"<br>"I have no idea!"  
>Rainbow gave Twilight a frightened look. Looking around, she saw a large magnificent house and frowned. "Is that a house?"<br>Just as Twilight was about to answer, a sharp voice rang across the yard.  
>"You people. You have thirty seconds to vacate the premesis immediately or I WILL open fire."<p>

A/N: Thought i'd try something different for a change. Review to let me know if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno glared at the group of people through the window. The three that were awake were regarding him curiously and were talking to each other. The female wearing a horn helped the one with wings to her feet and they spoke lowly.

* * *

><p>Twilight glanced up at the house. "Should... we go up there and explain the situation to him or just leave?"<br>"I could just fly up there and tell him!"  
>Twilight shook her head. "We're on the human world. Flying like that would probably scare him into shooting you." Rainbow gasped. "Good point."<br>Up at the house, they suddenly heard "TIME'S UP!" before the sound of bullets shot through the air. Twilight, Rainbow and Hans fell to the ground. Hans frowned, listened for a moment, then gasped. "The MG42!"  
>"The what?"<br>"That's the gun he's usuing. Very deadly. It was the gun Heinz used against us."  
>Twilight let out a small scream. "So he is German like you, right?"<br>Hans shook his head. "American."  
>Twilight frowned. There were more than one of his kind? Then again, the man speaking did have a very different accent. It sounded more like Twilight's Equestrian Accent. Looking back at Hans, she saw him pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Throwing it up in the air, he yelled "Cease! Cease!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bruno scowled. The people were actually tryint to get him to stop? Letting out a sigh of disgust, he put up the MG and withdrew it from the window. Putting it back in its rightful place, he pulled a pistol from a shelf and tucked it into his belt. Moving towards the front door, he opened it and stepped outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight bit her lip as she saw the man step outside. He was rather large, much like Mac's new body... except bigger. Looking back, she saw that all the rest of her friends were lying on their stomaches with wide eyes and staring at Twilight. "Guys, shh."<br>rarity let out a whimper. "But what happened to us? We're humans!"  
>"I'll explain later! Just stay quiet! We were lucky enough to get teleported onto the land of a gun-wielding maniac."<br>Vinyl frowned. "Well, I'll show him a thing or two!" she exclaimed. Getting shakily to her feet, she pointed at the man. "Hey, you! Quit being such a jerk and help us out!"

* * *

><p>Bruno scowled again. Moving towards the girl, he let out a sigh of disgust at seeing that she too was wearing a fake horn and tail. "I would stop talking miss. You're trespassing and I could easily dispatch you without giving it a second thought. Same goes for you friends."<br>Vinyl frowned at him. Taking a few shaky steps towards him, she said "You wouldn't do that!"  
>"Yes I would."<br>Vinyl stuck her tongue out. "I'd like to see you try."  
>Twilight grabbed Vinyl's leg. "Vinyl, quiet down!"<br>Bruno smiled. "Vinyl? VINYL?" Letting out a laugh, he said "I hope that's your nickname."  
>Vinyl glared at him. "No, it's my name. Vinyl Scratch!"<br>Bruno laughed harder. "Your parents must have liked record players!"  
>Vinyl shrugged. "Whatever they liked, I just know it's my name and I don't like you making fun of it!"<br>Bruno smiled. "And what are you going to do? Take off your horn and throw it at me?"  
>Vinyl thought for a second. "What do you mean, 'take it off'? I can't take my horn off."<br>Bruno scowled. "Yes you can." he said, grabbing it and tugging. Vinyl let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground, clutching her head. Bruno's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "What the hell?"  
>Rainbow slowly flapped her wings and rose a few inches off the ground. "I bet you think these are fake too, right?"<br>Bruno gaped at her, then turned. Running back for his house, he slammed the door and ran to his collection room.

* * *

><p>The group of humanized ponies stared as the man ran back into his house. Octavia helped Vinyl to her feet and watched the rest of the group.<br>"Well, ever so rude!" Rarity exclaimed, getting to her feet. The rest of group did as well. Applejack hugged her brother. "Well golly Mac, ya be even more musculah naw!  
>Mac grinned. "Ah think sa too Applejack."<br>Octavia hugged Mac and looked around. "So where are we?"  
>"The human world." Twilight responded, still watching the house.<br>Octavia frowned. "Well, I hope the rest aren't like him!"  
>Hans shook his head. Karl came up next to him with Ditzy clinging to his arm. "There are some very nice ones. This one just seems to be a little trigger-happy. He must live alone."<br>"How can you tell?"  
>"All the trigger-happy men we knew were alone. They fought in the war just to kill."<br>Twilight shuddered. This man had indeed come close to killing them.

* * *

><p>Bruno took a few deep breaths. "Alright... I'm dreaming. That did not happen... Totally did not happen." Pinching himself, he flinched. "Alright, I'm awake, so when I look out, they'll be gone." Glancing out the window, he quickly slammed it shut and closed the blinds. " I'M NOT DREAMING!" he yelled. Pulling a helmet off a shelf and putting it on, he grabbed another rifle and settled against the wall. "They'll be in to attack me or something... Must be ready..."<p>

* * *

><p>Hans watched the door anxiously. When nothing happened, he moved towards the door. Twilight grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"<br>"Even if he is crazy, this man may be able to help us. After he's calmed down, I'll talk to him." Pushing Twilight gently off, he ran up to the door. Hesitating a moment, he knocked.  
>"Go away!"<br>"Sir, you have to help us!"  
>"Why should I help you? That girl was a freak!"<br>"I'll have you know that she's actually very good-looking."  
>"Yep! Cuz horns and tails are all the rage right now!"<br>Hans scowled. Knocking on the door again, he said "Let me in and i'll explain!"  
>There was no response for a moment, then the door slowly opened. Bruno gazed out and saw the man in the German uniform standing there. His eyes lit up and he opened the door. "You can come in, but IF... I can have that helmet."<br>Hans frowned. "My helmet? Why do you want that?"  
>"Well, because they're collectible and worth loads."<br>Hans took his helmet off. "This? This helmet is only a month old!"  
>Bruno's face fell. "Oh... it's a reproduction."<br>"No, it's real..."  
>"Then how can it be a month old?"<br>"ecause it was issued to me..."  
>Bruno frowned. Hans did as well. "What year is this?"<br>"... Two thousand eleven."  
>Hans' jaw dropped and he sputtered. "Two.. two... ele... really?"<br>"Yes."  
>"But... last month it was Nineteen forty five!"<br>Bruno's jaw dropped this time. "Wait... what? You're a real soldier?"  
>"Well... yes..."<br>Bruno's eyes lit up and again. Grabbing Hans' uniform, he pulled him inside. Motioning for his friends to follow, he sat down eagerly at a couch.

* * *

><p>Twilight smiled as she saw the man wave them over. Evidently, Hans had managed to get him to not hurt them. "Come on, let's go. We're being welcomed."<br>Pinkie let out a delighted giggle and raced up to the house. Running in, she jumped onto the couch next to the man.  
>"Hi! Im Pinkie Pie! What's your name? Are you a full blown human? I'm a pony, but technically a human now I guess! Wierd huh?"<br>Bruno gave Hans a bewildered look. Hans only shrugged.

"You'll get used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruno listened intently to the explanations of Haans and the one named Twilight. Frowning, he rubbed his head and sighed.  
>"So let me get this straight: You're from a place called Eqistran?"<br>"Equestria, and yes."  
>"And Hans and Karl here are Germans-turned-ponies-turned-humans again?"<br>"Yes."  
>Bruno took a deep breath. Looking at all the peopleponies around himself, he said "I need a minute." Getting up, he walked out of the room and headed for his bedroom. Twilight gave Bruno a concerned look. "Well... He seems to be taking it rather well."

* * *

><p>Bruno opened the door to his bedroom. Walking over to his bed, he collapsed onto it and rubbed his head. Feeling a slight headache, he frowned. "Gahh... Are they really real? Or is this all some scheme?" Shaking his head, he moaned unhappily as his headache only got worse. "Well, they havn't got anywhere to go, so they may as well stay here." Getting up, he walked back out and headed back toward the main room. Entering, he looked at the group. "Well, I've decided you may stay here for as long as you need to get back to Equstrax or whatever it was called."<br>"Equestria."  
>"Yeah, that place. Anyways, you may make use of my spare bedrooms."<br>The pony humans all smiled and got up. Following Bruno, the girls were given a rather large bedroom with bunks and a huge closet full of women's clothing. Bruno left the room when the girls opened up the closet and Twilight was sure she could hear him crying. However, when she went to check, Bruno was standing there looking fine. Next, they were showed the men's room. It was simple with 2 beds and a couch. Bruno looked slightly apologetic.  
>"I don't usually have company over."<br>"Then why do you have so many beds anyways?"  
>Bruno went slightly pale, muttered something then quickly left the room. Hans and Twilight exchanged glances then everyone left for their seperate rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>Vinyl lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Something was up with Bruno. She had seen how he had acted whenever any of them had mentioned the spare rooms or clothing. Vinyl herself had changed into an elegant white night gown and Bruno had nearly fainted upon seeing it. When she had asked what was wrong, Bruno had turned red, said something so fast that to Vinyl it sounded like "yuremndmofwifanyujsbetful", Then rushed out of the room. Vinyl had stared after him dumbfounded, then shrugged. The other girls had fallen asleep by now, except for Fluttershy. Vinyl knew she was awake because Fluttershy was staring out the window around Bruno's yard. Yawning lightly, Vinyl got up and moved toward Fluttershy. "So, what do you thinkof Bruno?" she asked.<br>Fluttershy jumped slightly and her wings quivered. "Oh... he seems nice..."  
>"Yeah... he does..." Vinyl trailed off and Fluttershy gave her a nervous look.<br>"He did shoot at us though."  
>Vinyl jumped slightly herself this time. "Yeah, well... he apologized and we forgave him."<br>Fluttershy nodded. "I know... but... I don't know..." Her voice faded out and she resumed staring out the window. Vinyl patted her gently on the back.  
>"Don't worry kid. Get some sleep."<br>Fluttershy smiled gently. Getting up, she moved over to her bed and crawled in. In moments, she was asleep. Vinyl watched her, then looked around. After a moment, she frowned. "Wait... where's Ditzy?"

* * *

><p>Karl smiled softly as Ditzy huddled close to him in his bed. She had come in saying something about "being lonely" and had immediately jumped in with Karl. Hugging her gently, he looked over at Hans. He had a lighter and was flicking it on and off. "Hey Hans, you alright?"<br>Hans glanced up. "Yeah yeah... Fine..." he muttered. Sticking the lighter into his pocket, he said "Well, actually... No..."  
>Karl frowned. "What's up?"<br>Hans quickly moved over to the door and glanced out. Seeing no one, he moved back towards Karl and Ditzy. They both watched as Hans pulled a ring from his pocket. "I was saving this for Twilight. I was going to take her to the park and ask the question."  
>Ditzy squealed. Jumping up, she asked "Should I get her now so you can ask?"<br>Hans shook his head. "No no. I still want there to be the right moment. Preferably after we get off Earth and back to Equestria."  
>Ditzy thought for a moment. "Ooooh... like... right when we get back?"<br>Hans nodded. "Yes." Ditzy smiled and nudged him gently. "I'm sure she'll say yes."  
>Hans glanced at her. As he opened his mouth to speak, Vinyl burst into the room. Seeing Ditzy, she frowned. "Ditzy... what were you doing?"<br>Ditzy gasped. "Nothing!" she yelped, getting off Karl's bed. Vinyl put her face into her hands.  
>"Well, do you want to stay here or come back with me?"<br>Ditzy gave a wall-eyed look at Karl, then Vinyl. "Well... I don't need the others thinking I was doing anything, so I'll come back with you." Giving Karl a tight hug, she and Vinyl left the room.

* * *

><p>When they reached the bedroom, Vinyl helped Ditzy into her bed and tucked her in. Ditzy smiled at Vinyl and turned over, closing her eyes. Vinyl turned and was about to crawl into her own bed when she heard footsteps. Moving over to the door, she eased it open and looked out. Bruno was moving down the hall carrying something in his arms. Curiousity getting the best of her, Vinyl crept out of the room and followed him. Bruno moved outside and Vinyl crept behind him. Following him around behind the house, Vinyl saw him move down a brightly lit path towards a hill. As he moved up it, Vinyl watched him. <em>"What is he doing?"<em> she mentally asked herself. Following behind him, she reached the top of the hill. Hiding, she gasped as she saw 5 small tombstones. Bruno knelt down at each of the grave and laid a rose at each. Muttering words at each grave, he turned and put his face into his hands for a moment. When he looked up again, he moved back towards the house. Vinyl watched him until he was at the base of the hill, then moved towards the graves. She let out a gasp as she saw the names on each.  
>"Patricia Wellings. March Fifteenth, Nineteen Eighty One through November Second, Two Thousand Nine." She put her hands to her mouth. Looking at the other graves, she let out a small cry. "These... must have been his wife and children." reading the dates, she muttered "They were six, seven, four and three..." Looking at the graves again, she saw that all the death dates were the same.<br>"Fire." Came Bruno's voice. Vinyl gasped and jumped up. Turning, she saw Bruno staring at her with a mournful expression. Motioning for her to follow, Vinyl obliged. Following him down the hill, they returned to the house. Bruno led her to his bedroom, then disappeared into a second, smaller room. Vinyl watched hesitantly as he mumbled stuff to himself. Finally, he returned holding a white and blue necklace made of pearls. Vinyl gasped. "It's... beautiful..."  
>"It's yours."<br>Vinyl looked at Bruno in shock. He held the necklace out to her. "Take it. Holds too much pain for me."  
>"But... I can't accept this!"<br>"I insist." Bruno said, his voice becoming slightly harsher. Vinyl gently took the necklace and gave him a nervous smile. Moving over to his mirror, she fumbled for a moment, then managed to get it on. Bruno smiled. "I figure you will have better use for it than I."  
>Vinyl turned and hugged him gently. Bruno let out a noise of surprise. Letting go, Vinyl said "Thank you" before going outside. Moving towards the bedroom, she walked in and got into her bed. Touching the necklace, she smiled. Her thoughts turned to Bruno and she blushed gently before closing her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruno watched as Vinyl left and sighed. Moving over to his bed, he collapsed onto it and let out a small cry. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling before getting up and shutting off all the lights.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the smell of cake wafted through the house. Bruno opened his eyes and frowned. "What...? Cake? What the hell... Too good to be true.." Getting up, he stretched. Jumping off his bed, he quickly flattened his hair and rushed out. Moving into the kitchen, he saw the girl named Pinkie Pie moving about. Flashing him a grin, she said "Good moooooooooring! I made everyone pancakes!" Bruno sighed.<br>"Damn... I knew the cake was a lie..."  
>PInkie slid a plate of pancakes in front of him and giggled. "Eat up silly!"<br>Bruno took a bite. "Oh nice... strawberries..." Taking another bite, he suddenly frowned. "Wait a second... I didn't have any pancake mix!"  
>Pinkie only giggled. Ditzy and Karl walked into the room and sat down. Pinkie threw a plate of pancakes at them and Karl caught it quickly before taking a pancake. Bruno watched the reflexes and nearly choked on his own food. Eventually, everyone had woken and had had their fill of breakfast. Bruno stood up and looked around. "Well, I have stuff I need to do today, so please... try to stay out of trouble."<br>Twilight gave him a serious look. "Bruno, we are guests in your house and we shall behave as such."  
>As everyone nodded their agreement, a loud crashing noise was heard from the kitchen. Bruno rushed in and nearly fainted. Pinkie had accidentally dropped his blender from its shelf and the result was now scattered across the floor. Pinkie gave a nervous laugh.<br>"Um... I can fix that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be lots more action next chapter! Had to build up to it with the last 2 chapters. Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruno moved out of his house and gave a sigh. After he had cleaned up Pinkie's mess, the pony humans had insisted that he had nothing else to worry about. Walking down the path, he gazed skyward.  
>"Hey, Bruno!"<br>Looking back, he saw Vinyl running awkwardly toward him. reaching him, she leaned against him.  
>"I have walking down, but running is new..."<br>Bruno said nothing and let her lean against him for a moment longer. Noticing she had a hat on, he asked "Where did you get that?"  
>"It was in a trunk labeled costumes."<br>Bruno stared at the hat, then looked down the path. "Why are you wearing it?"  
>"Because, i'm coming with you! I wanna see what the human world looks like. So I covered my horn with this hat and tucked my tail into my jeans! I blend in, right?"<br>Bruno looked her over. She was wearing slightly long jeans, a very tight shirt with a camo jacket over it, which clashed horribly with her blue and white hair. She also had on her glasses and the wide, white brimmed hat. Raising an eyebrow, he said "Well... You're with me, people won't say anything."  
>Vinyl giggled. Linking an arm around Bruno's arm, he gave a slight jump. She gave him a hopeful look and he sighed. Allowing her to remain, they both walked out the gate and headed for town.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Rarity rummaged through the costume trunk. Rarity pulled out a wide-brimmed blue hat with a feather in it. "Agh! Look at that color! It so does not go with that feather!" Rarity exclaimed, tossing the hat aside. Leafing through some more, she pulled out a red dress. Getting up to examine it, she heard delighted cries coming from the hall. Getting up, she and Fluttershy peered into the hall. The sounds were coming from Bruno's war room. Bruno had given permission for all of them to go in there, but only Hans and Karl had bothered to look.<br>They were both in there, delightedly going over all the weapons and knives. Hans picked up and MP40 and came to a mock salute.  
>"Ja Kommandant!" he said sarcastically, giving a salute to Karl. Karl returned it and threw a bullet at him, which Hans caught. Moving through the room, they came across an AK47.<br>"Hey Karl? What the hell is this?"  
>"Looks like our beloved STG44."<br>"Yeah, but it isn't."  
>"Rip-off most likely."<br>As they continued around the room, they found more modern weapons and wondered what the hell they were.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy walked happily outside and sat down on a lawn chair. Making soft noises at the birds that were flying around, some flew down and landed in her lap. Happily petting them, she looked around. There was more to Bruno's yard than had been seen the previous night now that she was in the daylight. There was a fountain flowling gently with a bench in front of it, a small cement building of some sort with slotted windows in 3 sides and a wooden door on the back. There was a shed and there was also a garage. Fluttershy frowned.<br>"Why does he have a garage? Does he have a carriage in there?"  
>Shrugging, she turned back to her birds.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight lounged on her bed, reading a book on human history that Bruno had given her. She was reading about World War 2, the war that Hans had said he was fighting in when he was taken to Equestria. Frowning, she kept going back and rereading some parts. The first day her and Hans had been together, he had told Twilight that he was German and had fought for someone named Hitler. However, in the book she was reading, Hitler had apparently been a maniac, taking over most of the continent called "Europe." Shaking her head, she turned the chapter. She looked down at the two words on the page and sounded them out.<br>"The... Hol...oh... Caust..." Following it was what it must have sounded like in German.  
>Shrugging, she read the chapter. Her expression went from indifferent to terrified. Getting up, she put the book down on the bed. Moving to the door, she opened it.<br>"Hans! Get in here now!"  
>She heard brief laughter and felt a sudden anger at Hans. Why hadn't he told her about this? Seeing him exit the room and walk towards her, she scowled.<br>Seeing the expression on her face, the laughter fell from Hans' face.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>Twilight only walked back to the book, grabbed it and opened it to the right page. Giving it to Hans, he read it.  
>"What about it?"<br>Twilight's jaw dropped. "You... you knew?"  
>"Knew what?"<br>"You knew this was happening?"  
>Hans frowned and read the chapter. His skin turned white and he sputtered.<br>"They... we... but... what?" he yelled. Flinging the book down, he sank onto the bed. "I knew they were being persecuted, but... not that!" Putting his head into his hands, he slowly started to weep. "I don't... believe it! Why! Why!"  
>Twilight sat down next to him. She truly believed he didn't know now. Rubbing his back gently, she calmed him slightly down.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed happily and leaned back in the chair. Letting her wings gently splay out, she flicked her tail to the side and let it hang over the egde. Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a light nap.<br>In the trees behind Fluttershy, two men sat watching her.  
>"Well... we could just take her and skip everything in the damn house. I'm sure she'd sell for alot more if the right person wants her."<br>The second man nodded. Pulling a small bottle from his pocket and a tissue, he gently spilled some of the contents of the bottle onto the tissue. Getting up, he moved into the open. Placing the tissue over Fluttershy's mouth, her eyes opened. Letting out a squeal, she pushed him away hard and jumped up. "Rarity! Twilight! Applejack!" she screamed. The man tackled her and forced the tissue into her mouth. Fluttershy squirmed, then fell still. Removing the tissue, the man grinned.  
>"Chloroform always works!" he yelled to the first man. He stood up and dragged Fluttershy into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight and Hans jumped up as they heard Fluttershy screaming. Running to the window, they saw Fluttershy being dragged into the forest by a man. Hans immediately ran out of the room. Going to the war room, he grabbed the MP40. "Karl! Grab a weapon! Fluttershy is being kidnapped!"<br>Karl gasped and grabbed a pistol. They both ran outside and went to where Fluttershy had been. Looking into the forest, he glanced back to see all the girls, plus Mac, standing there, watching him. "You all stay here. Karl and I will get her back."  
>At those words, Karl and Hans took off into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>The man hoisted Fluttershy into the back of a white van.<br>"Hmm... Think these are real?" he asked, indicating her tail and wings.  
>"Eh, if they are, they will come off."<br>Giving each other grins, they closed the doors and got into the van.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *GASP* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY! THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gave a small groan. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on the floor in a dark room. Giving a small squeal, she struggled to remember what had happened. Bits of memories floated hazily through her mind. Curling up into a ball, she hugged her knees tight.<br>"Ah good, you're awake." came a voice from the corner. Fluttershy whimpered and hugged her knees tighter.  
>"Oh... No need to be afraid... yet."<br>Fluttershy gave another whimper and closed her eyes. A man moved out of the corner and towards her. Fluttershy listened to his footsteps grow closer.  
>"Now my dear, tell me... what are you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Vinyl giggled as she walked up the path with Bruno.<br>"And that's when I said to Herman.. "What mines are you talking about?"  
>Vinyl laughed again and watched him. Several people in town had given her questioning looks, but no one had said anything. Vinyl had noticed that whenever someone looked at her, Bruno had glared at them and the person had turned and walked away quickly.<br>"Bruno... were those people scared of you?"  
>Bruno's face fell. "Well... a few months back... I kind of went on a rampage with my-.."<br>"Herr Bruno!" yelled someone. Looking up, they saw Karl running down the path with Hans.  
>"Fluttershy! She's been taken!"<br>Vinyl yelped. "Taken? By who?"  
>karl shrugged frantically. "Ich wei nicht wer sie waren!" he yelled.<br>Bruno frowned. "English!"  
>"I don't know who they were!"<br>Vinyl gasped. leaving Bruno, she ran to the house.

* * *

><p>Rarity wept onto Twilight's shoulder. "I.. I.. can't believe it!" she wailed.<br>Twilight patted her back gently. "Sh..sh... we'll get her back..."  
>Applejack stomped around the room angrily. "I should have been there! I would have bucked them so hard...!"<br>Twilight shook her head. "they would have hurt you too."  
>Applejack scowled. "At least Fluttershy would have been safe..."<br>Rainbow merely sat in the corner of the room. Twilight looked at her. "Rainbow, you okay?"  
>"Yeah.. yeah... Just... can't believe it..."<p>

* * *

><p>Bruno, Hans and Karl walked over to the garage.<br>"Herr Bruno... What is in here?"  
>Bruno smiled. "I worked long and hard to aquire this and put it back together. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."<br>Opening the door, he stepped inside and turned on a light. Karl and Hans let out cries of delight.  
>"The Schwerer Panzersp hwagen!" yelled Karl, moving inside and looking it over. Hans grinned and opened the hatch on the top, looking in.<br>"Fully functional?"  
>Bruno smirked. "And with ammo."<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight and the girls all jumped as they heard a loud crash. Big Mac frowned. "What the hay was that?"<br>Getting up, Twilight walked to the window and stared out. Her eyes went wide. "What is THAT?"  
>The other pony humans all frowned and got up. Moving to the window, they all gasped as they saw an 8-wheeled vehicle with a turret on the top moving slowly through Bruno's yard. It stopped and a hatch in the top opened. Twilight saw Hans looked out with an embarrased expression.<br>"Alright, I didn't mean to do that!" he yelled, pointing back at a crushed tree. Looking over, Twilight could see Karl on the ground laughing and Bruno looking horrified.

* * *

><p>When he was done laughing, Karl got up. "Alright... let's go check out the woods. They must have left a trail when they left."<br>Bruno nodded. Leaving Hans to the armored car, he and Karl stepped into the forest. Looking around, Karl said "Broken branches."  
>Getting dowm, he stared at the ground. "They dragged her through here..." He looked up. "And there is where their vehicle was parked. They went in that direction." Getting up, he turned to Bruno.<br>"Ready to put that Puma to good use?"

* * *

><p>The man scowled. "You better answer me! Or else I will make sure you get stuck in the most horrific situation!"<br>Fluttershy whimpered. "I..I... No.. I..."  
>The man let out a disgusted sigh. Aiming a kick at Fluttershy, it connected with her face. Fluttershy screamed and fell back.<br>"Maybe now you'll talk!" The man yelled. When Fluttershy only started to cry, he kicked her again. "What the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Hans drove the armored car through the forest, following the track the vehicle had made. Finally, he across a small warehouse. Frowning, he stopped the Puma. Karl climbed out and looked back. "I'll alert you if I need assistance. Then again, we don't know if she's still here."<br>Pulling the MP40 Bruno had given him out, he cautiously approached the building. A door opened and two men walked out. Karl froze, then dove into a bush.  
>"Yeah... she ain't talking... The boss suggests that we bribe her with fire."<br>"Fire? But.. she might die..."  
>"Eh.. you know the boss... he don't care."<br>Karl scowled. Standing up, he yelled "Hands up!"  
>The two men froze and turned. Upon seeing Karl, they started laughing. "What are you supposed to be, the Wehrmacht?"<br>"Yeah, he's going to shoot us with his 'gun!"  
>The two men started laughing harder. "That's indeed a nice gun! What's it shoot... air?"<br>Karl frowned and fired a few rounds into the air. The two men stopped laughing.  
>"Oh, it's real is it? We have our own too."<br>At those words, the men pulled pistol from their coats.  
>Karl grinned. "Do you have one of these?" he asked, motioning his arm.<br>The two men glared at him, then froze as they saw the armored car pull out of the forest. Dropping their guns, they sunk to the ground and put their hands up.

* * *

><p>The man frowned. Turning, he stared at the door. A guard by the door opened it and looked out. Slamming it shut, he yelled "There's some guy out there in a german uniform with a gun!"<br>The man growled. "He must have come for HER." he said, looking at Fluttershy. He had kicked her so much that she had lost conciousness and was merely convulsing.  
>"Hey! You in there! You have a friend of ours and we'd really love it if you gave her back!" Karl yelled.<br>The man sneered. "Well, good luck getting her! That door's lock can't be shot and it's the only way in!"  
>"The... ONLY way?"<br>The man sneered. "Go on then, try to get in!"  
>"What'd he say?" a distant voice yelled.<br>"He said to try and get in!"  
>All was silent for a moment. The man smirked. Turning to the guard, he said "They probably le-"<br>His words were cut out as an explosion tore through the wall next to the door. Flying back, he looked around, slightly dazed.  
>"Wha...?"<p>

* * *

><p>Karl stepped through the newly made entrance and grinned. "German weaponry. Try it sometime." he said, aiming his gun at the men on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MP40. Best weapon ever. Who here is happy I finally updated?**


	6. The Return

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Dealing with a ton of crap. Anyways, this chapter sees the return of an old character...**

* * *

><p>Karl carefully set Fluttershy into the inside of the armored car. She whimpered and relaxed. Karl looked down at her, then glared with hatred at the men who had hurt her. They were watching him and Hans fearfully, Hans having put a fake (they didn't know that) hand grenade between them and rigged it so that if they attempted to escape, it would "explode".<br>"Have fun, you bastards." Karl said angrily, motioning to Hans. Hans stepped back and grinned, before turning and walking away. Karl started up the armored car and set back for Bruno's house, followed closely by Hans.

* * *

><p>Bruno watched out the window anxiously. Seeing the armored car pull out of the woods, he turned. "They're back!" he declared, rushing out of the room. The others smiled at each other and ran out with him. When they reached the car, they watched with bated breath and Karl opened the top of the car. Climbing out, he reached back in and gently pulled Fluttershy out. Upon seeing the state she was in, everyone gasped and Octavia fainted. Bruno frowned. "We need to get her to a doctor immediately!" Motioning to the garage attached to his house, he ran in. After a moment, the door on the front opened and Hans slowly drove out in a truck. "Set her in the back and let's go!" Hans and Karl nodded, gently setting Fluttershy into the backseat. Twilight jumped in next to Bruno, followed by Rarity and Rainbow getting in the back with Fluttershy and holding her still.<p>

* * *

><p>As they drove into town, Bruno watched out the windows anxiously. He wasn't popular with the town, so he had to be careful. Driving up to the hospital, he stopped the truck. "Wait here."<br>The girls nodded and watched as he jumped out and ran inside.

* * *

><p>Doctor Smith frowned as the doors to the emergency room opened and a man ran inside. Staring at him, Smith realized it was Bruno. "Oh... What do you want?"<br>"I have someone outside in urgent need of a doctor!"  
>Smith nodded. Just as he was about to start outside, Bruno took his arm. "Oh... She has an... ABNORMALITY about her... You must swear not to tell anyone you ever saw her."<br>Smith gave Bruno an odd stare, then nodded.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Fluttershy was lying in a hospital bed. After the initial shock of seeing someone with real wings, Smith had immediately taken her into the hospital and treated her himself. Several nurses had attempted to get into the room, but Bruno had kept them out.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow walked through the streets of the town Bruno lived in. They had found some hats in the glove compartment of Bruno's truck, and put them on, discovering they covered their horns. Rainbow simply tucked her wings inside her shirt and looked normal. After telling Bruno where they were going and they'd be back, they set about town. After getting some curious looks from people passing by, they stopped a man.<br>"Excuse me.." asked Twilight. "But why does everyone, including you, keep staring at us?"  
>The man shifted uncomfortably. "Because... well... May I be truly honest?"<br>Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow nodded. The man hesitated, then said "You chicks are hot." before taking off for somewhere down the street.  
>Rainbow started laughing while Twilight and Rarity looked shocked.<br>"Oh my Celestia..." Rainbow gasped, still laughing. Twilight glared at her before the three started walking on. Reaching the outskirts of town, they saw a slightly wrecked tent next to the road. Stopping a man coming out of a store, she asked "What is that?"  
>The man glanced at the tent, then sighed. "Oh.. that's where HE lives."<br>"Who?"  
>"Some guy that literally staggered into town. After proclaiming himself to be a fighting soldier of the Third Reich, he demanded someone buy him a drink."<br>Twilight frowned. "The Third Reich?"  
>"Yes, sounds rediculous doesn't it? Anyways, my friend Herbert bought him a drink and soon the guy had a whole mess going. He kept rambling on about how some ponies killed his commander and wrecked his tank."<br>Twilight's eyes widened and she could hear Rarity gasp.  
>"Does... does this man have one arm?"<br>"Yes... Has his bad one wrapped up in some wicked bloody bandages. Never bothers to change them."  
>Twilight's eyes windened further. The man pointed at the tent. "There he is now."<br>As the girls turned, Twilight gasped, Rarity screamed and Rainbow said something that Twilight had never heard her say before.  
>"Girls... we should go."<br>Rarity and Rainbow agreed. As they turned, they heard the man yell "Wait! Stop right there!"  
>Freezing in their tracks, they heard the drunk come up to the man next to them.<br>"Who are these women? They ain't been seen round here before."  
>The man shrugged. "Must be new."<br>"Look at me." came the slurred voice. Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow slowly turned... and looked into the face of Josef Maten.  
>Josef scowled at them. "What be names you?"<br>Rarity gulped and looked at Twilight. Twilight stood there staring at Josef in horror. _"I thought he died? Wait... Celestia must have just sent him here!"_  
>Stuttering, she said "M.. my.. name... Just... Call me... Miss Sparkle."<br>Josef stared at her. "Miss... Sparkle?"  
>Twilight nodded.<br>Josef scowled. "One of those PONIES had the last name Sparkle! And look what she did!" he yelled, holding up his bloody arm. Scowling at her, he looked up at her hat. Seeing a slight bulge against it, he growled.  
>"Remove it."<br>Twilight shook her head and backed up, followed by Rainbow and Rarity.  
>"REMOVE IT!"<br>Twilight shook her head again. Josef let out a scream of frustration and knocked the hat off.  
>Twilight gasped as suddenly her horn was exposed. Josef turned several shades of red. "You! I'm going to kill you right now!" Upon those words, he pulled a knife from his belt. Twilight screamed and turned. Hearing a grunt from behind her, she looked back and saw the man she had been conversing with had knocked Josef to the ground.<br>"Go! Run!" he yelled. The girls nodded and immediately ran for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gave a small groan and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing she was in a hospital room, she gave a small yelp and pulled the covers right over her face.<br>"Hey... It's okay... You're safe." Came a soft voice.  
>Pulling the sheets down, she saw a man dressed in white giving her a comforting smile. As she watched him closely, he got up and moved close to her. "I am Doctor Smith. There's no need to worry about me hurting you."<br>Fluttershy gave a small smile and kept watching him. Smith looked at the monitors, then outside. Walking to the door, he opened it and said something. Bruno came into the room and smiled at Fluttershy. She returned the smile, then looked at Smith. He coughed and said "I'm afraid I have other patients to attend to also. Don't worry though, I will be back."  
>He turned and left the room, Fluttershy watching, slightly sad. Looking at Bruno, she asked "Are... are THEY gone?"<br>Bruno (assuming she meant the kidnappers) said "Yes, Karl and Hans took care of them."  
>Fluttershy shivered. Just as she was about to speak, the door burst open. Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow rushed in, slammed the door shut and pulled the shades.<br>Bruno stared at them. "What the hell...?"

* * *

><p>Twilight stared at Bruno. "Um... We just kind of... came across a man that tried to take over our country once... and he's trying to kill us."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heh... Bet ya didn't see HIM returning. For full detail of who he is, read Dark Days, by me.<strong>


	7. Finale

**And the finale!**

* * *

><p>Twilight watched out the window of the hospital room anxiously. Rarity sank into a chair and put her face into her hands.<br>"I... I thought he was dead..." She stuttered. Twilight nodded.  
>"I thought he was too."<br>Rainbow sank into the chair next to Fluttershy's bed. "Well... We got rid of him once. We can do it again."  
>Twilight and Rarity looked at her. "How?"<br>"Well..." Rainbow looked at Bruno. "We're going to need your help."

* * *

><p>Josef wrestled with the man holding him down as the girls ran away. As they vanished out of sight, he snarled.<br>"Get off me you idiot!" he yelled at the man. Slicing the knife across the man's back, he let go of Josef. Kicking him aside, Josef stood up. Clenching his knife, he started after the girls. Reaching where they had disappeared to, he frowned. The road split into three directions. One led to the center of town, the other out of town and the last to the hospital. Staring at the hospital, he thought for a moment. "Well... They could hide there because the doctors there are friendly and would help them..." He scowled. "The filth." Tucking his knife back into his belt, he started towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Doctor Smith sat at the front desk, doing paperwork with a nurse.<br>"Yes, he has severe insomnia... give him a stronger dose and I'm sure he'll snap out of it..."  
>As the door opened, Smith and the nurse glanced up. "Oh... Josef. What brings you here?"<br>Josef glared at Smith. "I'm looking for some girls that came through here."  
>Smith frowned. "Some girls? Describe."<br>Josef glared harder. "Well, let's see." he said, dripping with malice. "They had hats, one was wearing a rainbow colored shirt and pants and one of them has a god damn horn!"  
>Smith exchanged a glance with the nurse. "Um... Josef, are you drunk again?"<br>Josef screamed. Pulling his knife out, he lunged at the nurse. Smith pulled her away and Josef rammed his knife into the wall. Pressing a button on the desk, he yelled "Security to the front desk at once!"

* * *

><p>Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow all gasped as they heard the announcement. It was followed by a scream, then silence. After a moment, Josef's voice came over.<br>"Twilight Sparkle. I know you are here. And when I find you, you're going to wish you had never left that stupid little town of yours."  
>Twilight's eyes widened. 'Come on girls, we have to get out of here." Turning to Fluttershy, she took her hand. "Can you get up?"<br>Fluttershy shrugged. Moving over, she set her feet carefully on the floor. Wincing, she stood up. Falling to the floor, she was helped back up by Twilight and Bruno. Easing her towards the door, she said "We'll go out the back, if we can find it."

* * *

><p>Josef looked at the bodies of Smith and the nurse. Crouching down, he took a needle from Smith's jacket. Hearing footsteps, he got against the wall. A guard rushed into the room and quickly checked Smith's body. Josef stepped away from the wall and brought his foot up into the guard's face. The guard let out a yelp of pain and fell back. Josef leaned down and quickly stabbed the needle into the guard's heart. The guard writhed for a moment, then fell still. Smirking, Josef fumbled with the guard's gun before managing to get it loose and out. Getting back up, he started into the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy hobbled down the hallway carefully, supported by Twilight and Bruno. Rarity and Rainbow were keeping an eye out for Josef.<br>Any sign of him?"  
>"No, thankfully."<br>Twilight gave a sigh of relief. They turned a corner and she smiled. At the end of the hallway was a door marked 'exit'.  
>"Girls, there it is! Let's go!"<br>As they started to rush for the door, they could hear a scream of terror followed by a gunshot.

* * *

><p>Josef glared down at the nurse he had just shot. "And that's why you always answer my questions!" he yelled at it. Stepping over the body, he glanced down the hall. Frowning, he turned and started back for the main desk. Reaching it, he stepped on Smith's body and slid into the chair. Aiming the pistol at the door, he waited.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight opened the exit door and gave a sigh of relief. Helping Fluttershy out, she waited as Rarity and Rainbow got out and shut the door. "Alright, get to the truck and we'll go back to Bruno's house. There, we can figure out how to get home."<br>As everyone nodded, she turned and started for the front of the hospital. When they reached it, she quickly glanced around the corner. Seeing only Bruno's truck and a few other vehicles, he motioned for them to go. Bruno stepped out first and quickly ran for the truck. Opening the door, he got in and started it up. Twilight smiled.  
>"Okay, let's go."<br>Stepping out, she held Fluttershy and the two ran for the truck. When they reached the passenger door, she helped Fluttershy in, followed by Rarity and Rainbow. Just as Twilight was about to get in, a gunshot rang out. Twilight felt a very sharp pain in her leg and and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Josef smiled. Getting up, he moved towards the door of the hospital. When it opened, he saw Twilight on the ground holding her leg. Pulling his knife out, he stepped towards her.<br>"At last... You're going to pay for what you did to Edward and Kruger."  
>Twilight looked up at him in horror. Just as Josef was about to stab at her with the knife, the truck's horn went off. Josef jumped and glared at Bruno. Rarity quickly pushed the door open and slammed it into Josef, knocking him back with a sickening crunch. Helping Twilight up, she pushed her into the truck and climbed in. Fluttershy leaned up and glanced through the windshield. Staring into the hospital lobby, she saw Smith's body. Tearing up, she leaned back down and started to cry. Rarity hugged her and Bruno quickly pulled the truck out of the hospital parking lot. Going back for his house, Bruno glanced back at the girls. Fluttershy was curled into a small ball and crying, Rarity was hugging her, Rainbow had let her wings out and Twilight was watching behind the truck closely. Giving a sigh of relief that they had made it out, Bruno kept for his house.<p>

* * *

><p>Josef groaned. Sitting up, he put his hands to his head. Rubbing it gently, he felt a swelling where the door had slammed into his skull. Taking his hand away, he saw blood and snarled. Getting shakily to his feet, he staggered slightly. Hearing sirens in the distance, he frowned. Taking off down the road, a cop car raced passed him and slammed on the brakes. A lone officer got out and looked Josef over.<br>"What the HELL happened to you?"  
>Josef pretended to grimace. "It was horrible, mein herr! That man and the girls with him killed some doctors and nurses! I just managed to get away by pretending to be dead!"<br>The cop's eyes went wide. "Alright, you wait here while I get backup."  
>The cop turned and reached for his radio. However, all he was able to do was open his door before he felt Josef's blade pierce his back. Letting out a scream of pain as Josef twisted the blade, the cop sank to the ground and ceased movement. Josef grinned and gently pulled the cops' gun out. Sticking it in with the other gun in his belt, he climbed into the car and turned it around.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruno gently helped Fluttershy into his house, followed by Twilight being supported by Rarity. After being helped to lie down, Twilight turned to Bruno and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She said as her leg was bandaged up by Karl.<br>Bruno hugged her back and smiled. "I'll see what I can do about getting you home." Letting her go, he turned and headed for his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he saw the device right where he had flung it. Picking it up, he plugged it into his computer. It fizzed for a moment, then began to glow.

* * *

><p>Josef drove through the village, examining every vehicle he passed. When he didn't see the truck he was looking for, he growled. Driving to the outskirts of town, he sat for a moment and looked around. Seeing a driveway leading into the forest, he shrugged. Turning in that direction, he moved up the road. After a moment, a grand house came into view. Seeing the truck parked right in front of it, he smiled. Turning off the car's engine, he quietly opened the door and climbed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruno watched as the device fizzed more. Suddenly, a bright beam shone out of it and through his window. Smiling, he got up. Moving back to the bedroom where evryone was assembled, he said "It is ready."<br>Twilight let out a cry of joy and hugged Rarity. Octavia and Mac exchanged a kiss and Vinyl high fived Rainbow. Karl grinned and strode up to Bruno. "We will be in your debt. We will remember you always."  
>As everyone nodded, a gunshot made them all jump.<p>

* * *

><p>Josef stared cautiously at the beam that had appeared out the window and landed on the ground. After a few seconds, a hole had opened up. Josef frowned, then turned back to the house. Pulling out the cop's pistol, he fired a shot into the air.<br>"Alright, come out! I want to get this over with!"

* * *

><p>Karl turned to Hans. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"<br>"Probably not."  
>Karl face palmed. "Let's show our old 'comrade' the true meaning of terror."<p>

* * *

><p>Josef scowled. Moving up the house, he tried the door knob. Locked. Josef let out a groan. Pointing the pistol at it, he shot the knob off and kicked the door open. "Alright! I was going to give you a chance, but-"<br>He stopped as he saw the two men in front of him. They were both wearing full german uniforms, one carrying an MP40 and the other carrying an STG44. Josef's jaw dropped.  
>"Where did you get those."<br>Hans grinned. "The man you messed with has a whole collection. Now, leave or die. Your choice."  
>Josef scowled. "I came for those pony freaks." he said, spitting on the floor.<br>"Those 'pony freaks' are our friends. And two are our lovers."  
>Josef stared at them in horror. "You... love... them?" Staring at the man, he suddenly realized who it was. "Hans! You were with Kruger!"<br>Hans nodded. "I was indeed, Josef. Now, I see that we were the evil ones and these ponies are the good."  
>Josef stared at him, then pulled out the pistol. "That line sounds like you got it from some cheap romance book."<br>Hans scowled. Aiming his MP40 at Josef, he said "One more time. LEAVE!"

* * *

><p>Twilight watched out the window as Josef slowly left the house with his hands over his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Karl grinned triumphantly at Hans. As they turned, they were greeted by Twilight and Ditzy hugging them. The others slowly approached, Rainbow and Octavia supporting Fluttershy. Upon reaching the teleport hole in the ground, each of them hugged Bruno. When Vinyl reached Bruno, she stared at him. He stared back.<br>"What?"  
>Reaching up, Vinyl removed her goggles to reveal ruby red eyes. As Bruno stared at her in shock, she leaned in and kissed him. "I will miss you." she whispered. Bruno smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Josef watched everyone say their goodbyes in disgust. Pulling his knife from his belt, he crept back to the gate of Bruno's home.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight and Hans were the first to jump into the hole back home. There was a bright flash of white light, then silence. Twilight opened her eyes. Looking down, she gave a cry of delight to see that she had returned to her pony form and that her leg no longer hurt! Hans coughed and got up, and Twilight was delighted to see he was normal as well. Another flash of light appeared, and Ditzy and Karl appeared. Soon, almost everypony was back. Fluttershy gave a cry of delight to see she was back to normal and that she no longer had any pain. Twilight looked around. "Where's Vinyl?"<p>

* * *

><p>Vinyl looked at the hole, then back at Bruno. "Come with me!"<br>Bruno gave her an odd look. "Come with you?"  
>"Yes! In my homeland, you'll be treated far better than you ever were here."<br>Bruno thought for a moment. "But.. all my things..."  
>Vinyl hugged him. "You'll have me."<br>Bruno smiled. Just as he was about to speak, the sound of flames made them turn.

* * *

><p>Josef stood at the door of Bruno's home with a maniacal glint in his eyes. He had snuck into Bruno's garage, grabbed a torch and set fire to the curtains inside Bruno's home.<br>Bruno's eyes widened. "No! NO!" he screamed, running for his house. Josef watched as he ran towards it and pulled his knife out again. As Bruno neared him, he swung out. The blade plunged into Bruno's chest and made him stop. Bruno stared at Josef in horror, then fell back. Josef grinned, then turned to look at Vinyl. Instead, he saw Vinyl's fist flying at his face. Taking the blow full-on Josef stumbled back and toppled through the burning window. Screaming in pain, Josef jumped up and ran out of sight.  
>Vinyl grabbed Bruno by the arms and dragged him to the teleport hole. Giving his burning house a sad look, she pushed him through, then jumped in after. Just as she jumped, the house exploded.<p>

* * *

><p>Vinyl groaned. Putting her hoof to her face, she rubbed it gently. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she stared at her hoof. Letting out a scream of joy, she jumped up. Twilight caught her and smiled. "I'm assuming that's Bruno?" she asked, pointing over Vinyl's shoulder. Vinyl turned and gasped.<br>Lying unconcious on the ground was a white Earth pony with a gray mane, a black tail and a scroll as his cutie mark. Bruno stirred and yawned. Sitting up with his eyes still closed, he mumbled "Worst dream ever..."  
>Vinyl laughed and sat down next to him. Bruno opened his eyes and looked at her.<br>"Nevermind. This makes everything better."

* * *

><p>Later that night, everypony was gathered in Twilight's home, talking about what they had just been through. Twilight hugged Hans and he turned to her. Coughing loudly, everypony turned to him.<br>"Twilight, after all we've been through, you've shown me again and again that you are a strong, brave and beautiful pony. So, I would like to ask you now... to marry me."  
>Everypony in the room gasped and Twilight's eyes widened. After a very silent moment, she smiled. "Of course!"<p>

* * *

><p>-Back on Earth-<p>

* * *

><p>The police combed through the remains of the once-majestic home. One of them turned to the other. "No sign of any bodies."<br>"Good. This was most likely just an accident."  
>Turning away, the cop saw a strange device lying on the ground. Picking it up, it sparked. Letting out an exclamation, the cop dropped the device. It landed on the ground and shot a blue light toward the ground. A hole formed where the light met and flickered. The cop frowned.<br>"Hey, check this out." he said, turning. Upon seeing noone, he frowned. "Alright, very funny." When there was no response, he put his hand to his pistol. "Come out."  
>When there was still no answer, the cop turned. Seeing a figure standing by his car, he sighed and untensed. "Come on, that's not funny." he said, walking towards his car. "Seriously, you almost gave me a heart at-" the cop broke off as the figure turned and looked at him. The cop's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit." was all he was able to utter before he fainted. The figure let out a laugh, then advanced towards the whole in the ground. Staring into it, he laughed harder... and jumped through.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Debating yet ANOTHER sequel.<strong>


End file.
